


Opposites

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Emotional Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Space Pirates, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, space western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Being a freelance digger you landed on The Green Moon in search for treasure, and found more than you expected. You meet Ezra - a man you used to work with in the past. You had a history, but this relationship led to nothing. Is it a good idea to team up with him again, or not? Soon you’ll find out.
Relationships: Ezra/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… I totally didn’t expect this movie to hit me THAT hard, but I guess it happened - I wrote a fic. And it’s rather long, omg. So… What you need to know about me is that I very seldom write about not Sam Rockwell characters, so this story is smth a bit out of my comfort zone. Also this is only the 2nd time I’m trying to write some kind of an action scene and it’s a real struggle for me to put such things into words (English is not my native language). Anyway, since I’m new to Pedro Pascal fandom and since I haven’t seen much content with this particular character (why though???), I’m very curious (and slightly anxious) about people’s opinions on this story. So, YOUR FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! But please be gentle :’D

That day was totally not the best in your carrier. After spending hours wandering over the wilds of The Green Moon, all you had in your case was a couple of gems. It was getting late and your filter was almost spent, but you still haven’t found a decent aurelac deposit.

After a short break you decided to head back to your ship. The filter wasn’t going to last long anyways. Maybe tomorrow you’d be luckier… But as you were just about to leave, something caught your eye. The ground… Was it what you thought it was? You got closer, took off your backpack and reached for the kit.

No way. No _fucking_ way. It was a freaking goldmine!

Finally the fortune seemed to smile upon you! But now you had a problem: he deposit was large; getting the gems takes time, you knew from experience that rush is your worst enemy when it comes to this. Damn it! Why didn’t you just take a spare filter with you?

A sudden rustle from behind interrupted your thoughts. Your reaction was fast - you turned around abruptly, jerking out the thrower.

\- Whoa, easy… Y/n??

You blinked in confusion. The man, standing in front of you, was someone you totally didn’t expect to meet right here and right now.

\- Ezra?

Yes, it obviously was him. A man you used to work with about a year ago as a part of diggers team. He didn’t seem to change at all: same bold look in his dark brown eyes, same bright smile… You still remembered kissing those lips once - something you wished to forget, and almost succeeded in this… But life was never predictable.

\- Damn, y/n, is it really you? Long time no see… It’s been a year, huh?

\- Guess so, - you nodded, the weapon still pointed at him.

\- Hey, come on, I came in peace, - Ezra chuckled, but you didn’t move.

\- It’s my place, - you said harshly.

\- Is it? Forgive me, but I don’t see any signs saying it’s exclusively yours.

\- I got here first. The Green is big enough, go find your own.

\- So we’ve just met and you’re already asking me to leave? That’s not very nice. Didn’t you miss me? - He smirked cockily.

\- Not really.

\- Shame. Cause I did. Where’s your team, y/n?

\- I’m working for myself now.

\- Oh. Why’s that?

\- People can betray, - you snapped. - Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean.

\- Really? So that’s the reason you’re so mad? My so called “betrayal”?

\- You stole the gems and disappeared. What else should I call it?

\- Hey! Let me remind you, I didn’t take the entire harvest, just took what’s _mine_. I think that’s fair enough. And… Whatever you call it, you should know - it has absolutely nothing to do with _you_. It’s all about the asshole we used to work for these days. As far as I remember, you thought he’s an asshole too, right?

\- Right. You knew that. So you could at least let me know about your plans.

\- I… - He stumbled, - Only didn’t want to get you in trouble. Plus you kinda pushed me away so I didn’t want to be too persistent.

\- Wow, you’re such a gentleman, - you replied sarcastically. Ezra let out an annoyed sigh.

\- Anyway, I’m not here to steal anything from you. I would never do such a thing. I just wanted to offer a helping hand, - he continued.

\- So far, I somehow manage without you.

\- And I’ve never called it in question. But hey, this deposit… it’s really impressive. There’s more than enough aurelac for both of us, and together we can harvest it way faster. I mean… you don’t want other floaters to come across it, do you?

There was something suspicious about the way he talked… You narrowed your eyes examining his face through the glass helmet.

\- You need something from me, right? Apart from the gems.

\- Huh?.. - It was his turn now to look confused.

\- What about _your_ team, Ezra? - You cocked an eyebrow. - Where is it?

\- I uh… See, I’m not always work in a team, sometimes I run solo as well…

\- Okay. What about your ship than?

\- Uh…

\- Let me guess. They flew away and left you here, did they?

From his expression you could already guess the answer.

\- Something like that. We had a kind of a… Misunderstanding.

\- Well… Guess now you see how the karma works, - you couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

\- Haha. Very funny, - he grimaced. - Look, I’m really sorry about what happened… Between us, okay? Believe it or not, I don’t wanna cause you any harm. I’m actually really glad to see you… Even though you keep pointing this thing at me. I’m not an enemy. Just think of it - we can be really helpful for each other. I’ve no doubts you are prehensile enough to understand.

_“Prehensile”_... Only Ezra could use such kind of a word in his regular speech... Maybe that’s why he was always good at convincing. But this time it wasn’t even about benefits or something. Was he helpful or not, one thing you knew for sure: you couldn’t leave him like that..

There was also another, less noble reason to accept his suggestion: you couldn’t stay here any longer, and leaving right now meant giving him your deposit.

\- Fine, - you finally put the thrower down. - My filter is very low. Could you share?

\- Sure, - Ezra smiled, his posture instantly getting more relaxed. - Although mine’s not new as well… Not much for the two people… But at least we can start working. There’s still time until it gets dark.

\- Deal, - you agreed.

\- Hey, y/n.

\- Yes?

\- I’m glad you’re doing well. Really.

_“Sounds like he means it”_ , you thought.

\- Yeah… Glad you’re doing well too… Or at least you’re alive and optimistic.

\- This is the way I am, sweetheart, - he winked.

\- Please don’t do that.

\- What?

\- Don’t call me "sweetheart". Or I’ll change my mind about giving you a ride.

\- Alright, no problem, - Ezra made a serious face. - You’re the boss.

\- Let’s get to it, than.

* * *

Darkness already blinded the sky above The Green Moon completely when you finally reached your ship.

\- So this beauty is all yours, huh? Not too bad! - Ezra nodded approvingly, looking around.

\- Well, I’m actually still paying for it… But yep, it’s mine. This ship is my home, so treat it respectfully, okay?

\- Of course. I bet after the harvest we’re about to get you’ll be able to pay the rest easily.

\- That’s why I chose working for myself. When you work for someone, it’s exhausting as fuck, and you don’t get nearly as much profit as you expect. Plus the people are sometimes assholes. But that’s not even the point. The point is - I have no idea how much time it would take me to earn enough if I kept working like I used to.

\- You’re right, that’s a hell of a job. Don’t do that anymore either… Well, maybe some occasional contract gig when I’m not occupied with something else… Only I still prefer working with partners, you know… Someone who shares my views.

\- Yeah, you’re apparently too talkative to stay alone for a long time.

\- What can I do? - Ezra scoffed. - I’m a heart and soul of a party.

\- And here’s where it took you… - You remarked. 

He just shrugged.

\- Everything happens for a reason. You got something to eat?..

After an improvised dinner you spent a couple of hours revising supplies and preparing for tomorrow. When everything was ready, you took a wise decision to get some rest. Even though you covered the deposit with mud and moss as much as you possibly could before leaving, you still had to return to the dig early, or your place could be discovered by someone else.

\- Hey, can I ask you something? - You said when you both were lying on the cots opposite each other.

\- Shoot.

\- What were you actually going to do? I mean… You’re alone here, with no ship, with the last filter left…What was your plan?

\- Plan?.. Well I thought of finding some settlers and ask them. Perhaps I could bargain for something…

\- Like what?

\- No idea. I’d figure something out, I always do. That’s how I survive, - Ezra shrugged.

\- This is crazy.

\- Maybe. But you just can’t be prepared for _absolutely_ anything.

\- I’m at least trying to.

\- Yeah, right. You hate asking for help, do you? Also I think you’ve got trust issues, sweetheart.

\- I just choose to rely on myself, not someone else in the first place. And I don’t consider it an issue, end of story. And by the way, what did I tell you about “sweetheart”?

\- Fine, fine, whatever you say, - he threw his hands up jokingly. You rolled your eyes.

\- You know what? We could actually make a great team, - Ezra suddenly went after a pause.

\- Seriously? - You huffed. - What makes you think so?

\- Opposites attract.

\- Bullshit. Go to sleep already.

With this you turned away from him. As you closed your eyes, you could hear him chuckling. What a cocky bastard. Yet you had to admit, at least to yourself - you really kind of missed him.

* * *

You woke up even earlier than expected. Partly due to nervous anticipation and partly because another person’s presence on your ship next to you felt a bit awkward. 

Ezra was still asleep, and you caught yourself staring at his calm and peaceful features with a subtle tender sensation deep inside your chest… What’s wrong with you, y/n? A guy you had a vaguely romantic relationship with about a year ago appears out of the blue and you’re already melting. What a shame. And yet… You couldn’t help thinking about what may have happened if you didn’t push him away, if you weren’t afraid… What exactly you were afraid of? Getting too close?.. Perhaps he was right about trust issues though… No, this relationship would most certainly lead to nothing. You’re too different in many ways…

_Opposites attract._

You shook your head. There was no time for self-scrutiny at the moment. You had to concentrate on work. Once it’s done, you’d have time to figure out your feelings. And also find out if you can really trust him or not.

Decidedly, you stood up and reached out to shake his shoulder.

\- Wake up, sleeping beauty. The gems are not gonna dig themselves out.

The man let out a soft grunt.

\- Seriously, Ezra. I’m not gonna tell you twice.

\- Alright, alright, I’m awake, - he squinted at you. - You’re not very sweet in the mornings, you know that?

\- I’ll take it as a compliment.

* * *

It was an extremely productive day. You had to admit: working with a partner was way more effective than doing it alone. With Ezra’s help you also managed to bring and set a tent where you could have breaks and eat without returning to the ship. It saved you lots of time.

One of today’s trophies you were particularly proud of. You already sensed something special as you pulled out a cocoon way heavier than usual. The color was slightly different as well.

\- Ezra, look, - you called out. He frowned, carefully examining your finding.

\- Why do you think it’s like that? - You asked.

\- No idea. But we have to be careful. Let’s find out, - he reached for a knife. - Hold it like that…

You both held your breath as he made a cut.

\- Ha! Perfect, - he gave you a triumphant grin.

Once the meat was removed, you saw an aurelac gem you’ve never seen before. It was huge, and almost entirely golden.

\- Have you ever seen something like that? - You asked, staring at the gem in awe.

\- Never. Just heard something about it. I thought it’s a myth…

\- Hey.

You took your eyes off the trophy and faced him.

\- We’re not splitting the gems, right? We take the harvest, return to the center, sell it and then split the reward evenly. Agreed?

\- Sounds fair to me, - Ezra nodded. - I’m in.

\- Awesome. Let’s get back to work than?

\- Yes, Ma’am! - He replied with a chuckle. - By the way, what are you gonna do with all this money, apart from paying for the ship?

\- Didn’t really think about it…

\- I’d go somewhere for a nice long vacation, - he said dreamily. - Kamrea maybe… I’ve heard it’s a lovely place… Care to join me for further inspection?..

\- I don’t know.

\- Ah, come on! Why not?

\- I’m not completely sure if I can trust you yet, - you said honestly.

\- Okay… - He paused, then smiled. - Anyway, since we’re stuck together, you still have plenty of time make up your mind.

* * *

Walking back to the ship that night you both felt tired but pretty content. It gets dark quite fast here on The Green Moon, so you had to use flashlights. Ezra was telling you one of his many funny stories as you walked, when you suddenly heard a rustle from the bushes to the left of you.

\- Hey, did you hear it? - You asked, tensing immediately, your hand slowly moving to the thrower.

He nodded, ready to grab his weapon as well.

The rustle continued.

\- Who’s there? - Ezra asked out loud, pointing the gun at the bushes. - Show yourself!

At first nothing happened. You looked at each other, shrugged and decided to keep going, but once you started moving again, three silhouettes stepped out of the darkness, blocking your way. And they were pointing throwers at you as well.

\- What the hell… - Ezra muttered. - Hey guys! Maybe we’ll talk like civilized people first, how ‘bout that?..

The tallest person said something, but you didn’t understand a thing - apparently these people didn’t speak your language. And they didn’t sound very friendly.

\- Harvest, - you finally heard. - We need harvest.

\- Sorry to upset you, buddy, but I’m afraid it’s not gonna happen. Our harvest is ours, - Ezra replied boldly.

\- Ours.

The following things happened really fast: the tallest guy pointed the gun at Ezra, but he was faster and managed to injure him. Dropping the tent on the ground you rushed to the right, shooting on your way. The enemies were shooting back. One of them fell. But it was just a start: there were more of them, to the right and the left, you couldn’t tell exactly how many. All you could do at the moment was run. And shoot. It was too dark already and you had no idea if you actually managed to hurt any of them or not… Good thing they didn’t have any night vision devices either. The ship wasn’t far. You could already see it. But damn! These people just didn’t let you go. They seemed to be everywhere. Whispers and rustles of the forest and darkness didn’t help you at all. But still you managed to move forward somehow.

At some point you lost Ezra and the panic immediately started rising up inside you. In this darkness you could easily hurt each other instead of the enemies. With a shaky voice, you called out his name, knowing full well that shouting is not a good idea, but you instantly felt relieved when his hand found yours.

\- I’m here. C’mon!

He pulled you with him behind the nearest tree.

\- Fuck! Who the hell are they?? - You whispered frantically.

\- Pretty sure they ain’t no floaters. Just bastards who don’t wanna dig but prefer ravaging the others… Fucking pirates! They found the ship and set the trap.

\- But we can make it, right? It’s not that far.

\- We have to. Come on, let’s go.

Still holding hands tightly you proceeded moving towards the ship.

\- Ezra, look out!

You saw a pirate stepping out of the bush right behind him, and you shot. When you pulled the trigger again, you realized the thrower was empty.

\- Shit!

Ezra shot a couple more times, before his thrower went off, but thankfully his shots were tidy enough to fetch down the opponent. You ran a few of meters more and hid behind the tree again, catching your breath.

\- Got more cassettes? - You asked him.

He searched in his pocket.

\- Just one.

Damn. The situation was getting even worse.

\- Okay, got an idea, - Ezra said decidedly. - Here’s what we’re gonna do. You take the case with gems and run to the ship as fast as you can. I cover you with the thrower. Get inside and start the engine. If I won't be there in… Two minutes - you take off. Clear?

The plan was risky, but what else you could do? In these circumstances you just had no other choice than to trust him.

\- Y/n? Can you do that?

\- Yeah… Yes, I think I can, - you nodded, breathing heavily. - Let’s do it.

\- Okay.

Ezra reached his pocket and recharged his thrower with a new cassette.

\- Ready? - He asked and you nodded again. - Oh, wait.

He took something off his front pocket and tucked it into yours. You thought it was probably his empty cassettes to recharge on board the ship.

\- There. Now go!

\- Two minutes, right?

\- Two minutes, - he nodded reassuringly and squeezed your hand in his for a split second. Enough to make your heart shrink. - Go!

Without further hesitation, you took a deep breath and rushed towards the ship. Your heart was hammering wildly inside your chest; all you could hear was your heavy breathing and the shots behind you. Someone wailed in pain. You were hoping with all your heart it wasn’t Ezra.

Only a few steps were separating you from the ship when suddenly a dark figure appeared right in front of you, as if out of nowhere. You had no time to think about what you were doing. As you saw the thrower pointed at you, you had to use the only possible weapon you had - the case with gems. So you did. Before the stranger managed to pull the trigger, your case crashed against the front of his helmet. You heard the sound of cracking glass and hit again; suddenly the case popped open and about a half of its content scattered to the ground. Apparently you broke the lock somehow, but there was no time to collect the stones. Taking the advantage of your enemy being disoriented, you rushed to the door and entered the security code with shaky fingers. Whoever these pirates were, they definitely weren’t smart enough to crack this code and break inside the ship.

Taking off your helmet and gloves, you ran to the cockpit, quickly started the engines, and then recharged your thrower in case if Ezra needed help.

_“Two minutes.”_

The time was running out. All of a sudden you realized how you’re actually afraid of losing him.

\- Come on, Ezra!.. - You muttered through clenched teeth, staring at your watch. Less than half a minute left.

_“I’m not gonna take off without him.”_

You stood up, grabbed the thrower, and headed back to the door. A sudden loud noise following by a low grunt made you flinch.

\- Ezra? - You shouted. - Ezra, is that you?

There was no answer and you felt like sinking.

\- Ezra?..

\- Yes, that’s me! Take off! NOW!

You let out a deep sigh of relief and ran back to the cockpit.

_“Alright than… 3… 2… 1…”_

\- Ezra, hold onto something!

The engines roared and the ship took off. You closed your eyes, trying to breathe evenly and compose yourself.

_“It’s over. We’re safe now.”_

* * *

In a few minutes the ship left the planet’s orbit, so you could finally switch on the automatic flight control and go check on Ezra. He still wasn’t around and you worried he might be hurt. The dust of The Green Moon made every single scratch a possible lethal danger.

You found him next to the door, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

\- Ezra… Is everything alright?.. - You asked anxiously, hunkering down next to him. - Are you injured?..

He opened his eyes and looked up at you.

\- I’m fine… Y/n… You won’t believe it, but… I think I twisted my ankle, - he scoffed.

For the second time tonight you didn’t know if you wanted to laugh or to cry because of relief. Unable to contain yourself, you leaned into him in a swift motion and hugged him tightly. Your reaction was so sudden it caused him jerk a little, but the next moment you felt him hugging you back.

\- Hey… He whispered softly, letting his fingers run through your hair. – What did I tell you? Take off in two minutes. And how long did you wait?..

\- I’ve always been stubborn, - you smirked against his shoulder.

\- That’s what I always liked about you.

* * *

Later in your quarters, after you both finally got rid of the suits, you were helping Ezra to fix his ankle with a bandage.

\- See, I was right, - He pointed out. - We really do make a good team. We have to think about working together in the future, huh?

\- You know, I was really pissed at you, - You confessed. - When you left. I didn’t really care about the gems and stuff... But... It’s just that you simply disappeared without saying a word... As if I meant nothing for you.

You weren’t completely sure why you were telling this to him. Just a sudden desire to finally make it clear about how you felt. Ezra looked at you carefully, knitting his brow.

\- I mean... I agree that it’s my fault as well, I really did pushed you away myself, so what else did I expect, but... still... - At this you stumbled, lost for words.

\- Y/n, don’t. That was really shitty of me to leave like that, ‘cause it’s absolutely _not_ true about you meaning nothing... I just... - He sighed deeply and the soft look in his brown eyes made your heart skip a beat. - I totally should have been more persistent.

Having said that, he reached out, his fingertips grazing against your cheek. A soft, barely perceptible touch, yet still so full of affection.

\- I’m sorry, - he whispered, and leaned in.

The next thing you felt was his lips, warm and gentle against yours. The kiss was incredibly tender and quite chaste, but nevertheless it made you weak. Ezra pulled away a little, as if waiting for your reaction, but when you gripped onto his shoulders, he didn’t hesitate any longer. His lips crushed back on yours feverishly, his breath hot, and his tongue pushing inside your mouth decidedly, sending millions of shivers down your spine. He tasted and felt exactly the same as a year ago, but this time you both were way more desperate and needy at the sudden realization - you could have died tonight. In a way this kiss was a celebration of life, but also only now you realized very clearly how much you needed this, how long you’ve been completely on your own; and how you actually missed _him_ , his touch and his warmth.

You gripped the back of his neck, pulling him even closer, melting against his frame with a trembling gasp as he let go of your lips only to nibble on your jawline. Your head felt light and dizzy of his closeness, sloppy kisses on your neck, tickling sensation of his facial hair against sensitive skin.

Deliriously, you let your hands wander to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath and caressing his belly. Ezra let go of you for a moment to pull the t-shirt off over his head and toss it aside. His body was firm and tanned and you marveled at the sight. Your shirt went next, and then he pulled you back in his embrace. The skin-to-skin contact almost made you shudder, almost too much for your touch starved body. Almost unbearable, but you still craved for it. Your breath quickened as his tongue traced your collarbone while his fingers struggled to undo your bra. You reached behind your back to help him and soon your breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes, darkened with lust. You bit your lip as his thumbs brushed against your hardened nipples, it was like the sparks of electricity flashing through your body. Greedily, he kissed your lips again, pulling you down on the cot with him, on top of him.

As you straddled him, you could feel how hard he already was underneath you. Unable to let go of his lips, you started slowly grinding against him to release the pressure building in your core, earning a quiet moan from him. It encouraged you to go further and trace his neck with your tongue. You could feel him shivering, tightening his grip on your hips.

He let you explore his body for a while, tracing his chest with your fingertips, peppering his collarbones with soft kisses, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it for too long. It’s been a while since someone touched him with real affection. At some point he just couldn’t contain himself any longer. Letting out a low groan, he seized your waist and flipped you onto your back. Your surprised gasp was muffled by his lips capturing yours again, before moving further down your body. The tip of his tongue just barely touched a hard peak of your nipple, but it caused you whimper out loud. Tenderly, he kissed his way between your breasts and down your belly, along the hem of your sweatpants, before tugging them down slowly.

When he pressed a soft kiss on your mound through the thin cotton of your underwear, you were about to scream. There was too much of him, to many sensations at once, and your insides were tingling and aching for release, but you couldn’t get rid of a slightly awkward feeling. You’ve never been that exposed to a man before. Emotionally and physically.

Ezra seemed to feel your tension. Frowning, he looked up at you.

\- Uh, y/n… did you ever…

You felt blush creeping up your cheeks.

\- Sorry, I… didn’t have much time for romance… - You mumbled.

\- It’s okay, - he hushed, his deep brown eyes looking at you with such warmth and affection you couldn’t help but smile. - Just relax. You won’t regret it. Trust me.

You nodded, taking a deep breath. Trust him. Yes, you did trust him.

Once your panties were gone, he positioned himself between your thighs, and his hot breath against your center made you tremble with anticipation. Then his tongue carefully slid past your folds and you almost purred at the blissful sensation. After a few long and unhurried licks he settled at your throbbing clit, sucking on it gently, and it didn’t take long before you finally exploded, writhing and moaning shamelessly, fingers entangled into his soft messy hair. He kept going through your climax, licking you clean until the overstimulation caused you flinch. You were still a panting mess when he made his way back to your parted lips. 

Slowly kissing him back, you could taste yourself on his tongue, and even though your insides still fluttered a bit in an aftermath of your climax, you still knew you needed more of him.

\- You alright? - He asked quietly, stroking your cheek with his knuckles.

\- Uh-huh, - you made, kissing his upper lip while reaching between your bodies to cup his bulge. He sighed, slightly bucking his hips at your touch.

\- Ezra, - you whispered, your face so close to his your noses touched. – I… think you should take off your pants now…

\- That makes sense, I guess, - he snickered mischievously, placing one more quick kiss on your lips before getting on his feet and tugging off his pants and underwear.

Hovering over you, Ezra pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes and humming softly as your fingers trailed down his torso, through the hairs on his lower belly, to stroke along his length. The throbbing, teasing sensation was driving him crazy, yet your sweet caress, so gentle and intimate, almost made him melt. He both craved for release and wanted it to last forever. He opened his eyes, met your gaze, and kissed you again, deeply and passionately, causing you tremble beneath him.

\- I need you, - you breathed out against his mouth, and he obeyed. The sensation of him filling you up was overwhelming. He moved slowly at first, allowing you to adjust, but soon your moans and gasps of pleasure encouraged him to pick up the pace. Clinging to him, you enjoyed every second of this intimacy. Everything felt so good: the weight of his body on top of yours, his hot breath on your skin, quiet moans and grunts escaping him… Digging your nails into his shoulders you arched your hips to meet his thrusts, urging him to go deeper. His hand slid under the bend of your knee, lifting your leg a bit to get a better angle. You whimpered desperately, jolts of pleasure flashing deep within your core as he hit that sweet spot of yours, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. A couple more thrusts and you clenched around him, a wave of pure ecstasy washing all over your body from head to toes. Ezra felt dangerously close too. He pulled out with a groan and let go. Through the haze of your post-orgasmic bliss you could feel his warm load spilling over your belly.

He collapsed on top of you, panting, and you were simply lying like that for a while, his face buried into the crook of your neck, your fingers caressing his hair. You felt warm and sated, and completely safe in his arms. Ezra lifted his head lazily to look at you. His eyes were soft and sparkling, and you felt so much tenderness for him at the moment, that you couldn’t possibly put it into words. Instead, you kissed him. You kissed the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose. You kissed that little wrinkle he had between his eyebrows and let your fingers run through his tousled hair. He had this little blond streak and you remembered asking him about it once, but he wasn’t sure himself when and how he actually got it. Anyway, you always found it adorable. Ezra took your hand in his and brought it to his mouth to kiss your knuckles.

\- That was… Pretty intense, huh?.. - He smiled.

\- Oh yes, it was.

\- You know what we need right now? A shower.

\- True, - you agreed. - You can go first then. The shower cabin is too small for the two of us anyways…

\- Bullshit. Pretty sure we can fit. If we get close enough, - Ezra smirked. - You’re going with me, sweetheart. End of subject.

\- Yes, sir, - you laughed.

Finally you could admit - you actually liked him calling you “sweetheart”. A lot.

* * *

You woke up lying on Ezra’s chest instead of a pillow. His calm and even breath and the warmth of his body against you felt nice and comforting, and not awkward at all this time.

In the world you lived, there was one thing you knew for sure - you had to be tough. Showing weakness was never safe. But now, with him for the first time in ages you weren’t afraid of being opened up and vulnerable. And it didn’t even matter how different you were. Yes, you’re the quiet one and he’s talkative, he’s chaotic and you’re organized, he’s spontaneous and you always need a plan… But none of these was important. The most important thing was - deep inside you both felt loneliness. Now you weren’t lonely anymore.

You felt like you could spend a lifetime just snuggling like that, it was perfection, except one thing - you realized you were hungry as a wolf. Unable to bear with the rumbling of your stomach any longer, you carefully slipped out of the bed, put on some clothes and headed to the cockpit.

Your backpack was still lying there on the floor. You opened it and grabbed a couple of protein bars and a thermos bottle. Sitting on the floor with your legs crossed, you took a sip of warm drink. Your body was aching but it was a pleasant sensation. You glanced at the timer on the dashboard to find out you still had a few hours until landing. No rush.

The case was there too, next to the backpack. You reached out and opened it. Damn. More than a half of your harvest was lost, including that rare big golden gem. You sighed. Well, at least you were alive and well… And in fact, you found something way more valuable than gemstones.

_“Everything happens for a reason. “_

You heard his footsteps behind you and smiled.

\- Morning… - Ezra’s voice was a little hoarse after sleep. He bent down and kissed the top of your head before sitting next to you.

\- Morning. Are you hungry? - You handed him a protein bar.

\- I sure am, - he chucked, leaning in and gently nibbling on your exposed shoulder.

\- I didn’t mean _that_ hunger, - you scoffed.

\- Well, that too, - he took a large bite of his snack.

\- Hey, what’s wrong? - He frowned, as he followed your gaze and spotted the opened case.

\- Well, nothing particularly terrible. It’s just… I guess your dream vacation has to wait for a while… - You shrugged, and told him what happened on your way to the ship.

\- Oh yeah, I saw that guy with a smashed helmet… Almost tripped over him actually… That’s pretty badass! - He nodded in appreciation. - Um… By the way… You didn’t check the front pocket of your suit, did you?

\- Nope, - you narrowed your eyes. - Why? I thought you just gave me your empty cassettes…

\- There were cassettes, yes… But… There was also something else…

Intrigued, you got on your feet. Your suit was hanging next to the door. You dove your hand into the front pocket and fished out something wrapped in a piece of cloth. Carefully you unwrapped the bundle and gasped in surprise: it was the big golden gem.

\- B-but… - You stuttered, turning to Ezra and giving him a questioned look. - How?... Did you steal this gem?..

\- What? No! You saw all the gems when you closed the case before heading back. How could I possibly do that? Magic powers?

\- Than I’m confused.

\- Don’t be. It’s not the same stone, it’s another one. Remember I told you I’ve heard of these gems? Well I also heard there are usually two of them, on the opposite sides of the dig.

\- _Opposites…_ \- You murmured softly and he gave you a broad smile.

\- That’s right. Just like you and me, huh?

\- But why didn’t you tell me?

\- Just wanted to surprise you. It’s simple as that. And it seems to me that mischief managed, - he chuckled.

\- Bastard, - you laughed.

\- Love you too.

\- Is that… A confession? - You blurted out.

\- Most likely it is, - Ezra smirked, stepping closer to you and cupping your cheek. - All I know is _you_ are way, way more precious than any gem, sweetheart. Ugh… This actually sounds a bit cheesier than I expected…

\- It’s okay, - you hushed, leaning in for a kiss. - I think I can deal with it.


End file.
